Snippets
by xxJalice4Evaxx
Summary: Just a bunch of Shules one-shots. They may be fluffy, slightly serious or just plain random, but one thing's for sure. It will always be Shules!
1. Midnight Ramblers

**Takes place after 0613, with spoilers for Extradition 2. And maybe a bit of Extradition 1 for background knowledge **

**If I owned Psych, what would I be doing here? I'd be off writing the Shules wedding day episode. *dreams on***

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Ramblers<strong>

"God, today was amazing!" Shawn exclaimed as he jumped onto his girlfriend's bed. Juliet shook her head at his snide comment- the amazing part being, naturally, that he had 'psychically' come to the conclusion of their latest case before (as Shawn affectionately called the Head Detective of the SBPD) Lassie. As always. No offence to her partner, of course.

"You're never going to stop having that bloated ego when you solve a case first, are you?"

"Sweetheart," Shawn started as he tucked Juliet's hair behind her ear, "if it hasn't gone away after six plus years, you really think it ever will?"

"Lassie sure hopes so," Juliet winced as she called her partner by her boyfriend's nickname for him. If she slipped this at work she'd be so dead.

"Lassie-bear talks about me at work? Awww... I always knew the guy had a soft spot for me, but this is just too...too... awww Wassie, you shouldn't. You really don't have to."

"Firstly, no, Shawn, he just keeps on whining to me about you. It's getting quite annoying actually; I mean he knows that we're dating after all. And secondly, stop stealing my pill- urgh!" Juliet lunged- and failed- to take back her pillow from a now-cheekily smiling Shawn.

"Come on, Jules. You know that Ash likes me more than you,"

"What did I tell you about naming the pillows, Shawn?"

"I didn't intend to Jules, honestly. But they started getting so jealous after they found out about my deep and impenetrable bond with Mickey the Microwave and they wouldn't let me sleep at night. Kept giving me bad dreams until I christened them, too. After all I onl- HEY!" Shawn's distraction had proved costly for him- Juliet had

taken back her pillow and was hugging it tightly. Never one to concede defeat, Shawn jumped on her and started tickling her mercilessly, ignoring her squeals for him to stop. Naturally, this led to an all out pillow fight between the two, that turned into a full-fledged make out session in no time.

Later, as a heavily-panting Juliet turned over to finally get some sleep, she shivered, feeling Shawn's breath on her neck. "No, Shawn, I told you. Not tonight."

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I just wanted to ask you, you happen to know any nice countries without extradition agreements with the US?"

Still facing away from Shawn, Juliet's eyes narrowed. "And the reason you would be asking me this is..."

"Oh, you know, to... erm... go on er... you know, vacation?" Shawn mentally cursed himself for turning the statement into more of a question. "Yeah, vacation. Since the thingy at Ojai didn't turn out well, I was thinking maybe if we go to a non-extraditing country, there will surely be no cases interrupting us? Like not even having to help transport any random person back to the States and, er, yeah, you know, erm..." His flustering only served to further confirm what Juliet had been thinking.

"You want to see Despereaux again, don't you?"

"Nooo," Shawn's over-enunciation faded off when he saw his girlfriend's glare. "Maybe? Kinda. Okay, fine. Yes. I want to see Dessie again. I miss that guy. He's a really nice person once to get to know him."

"I'm sure he is, Shawn. Wait, you call him Dessie?"

"Yes Jules, yes I do. And he calls me Shawn. Anyway, he is an amazing person. You should get to know him as a friend, Jules. Not as a fugitive-slash-criminal you and Lassie have been trying to hunt down for years. Well, mostly Lassie but still."

Juliet's obvious lack of an enthusiastic response only caused Shawn to try harder.

"You know, I'm sure he'll be much nicer to you if you aren't witch-hunting him like the last time and he doesn't have to hide from you when you unexpectedly turn up at the hote- er, you know the, er, crap."

"It was _Despereaux_? Wow, okay. I did _not_expect that. Though looking back I should have thought about it sooner. That… that's a twist."

"Ooops?"

"What? Oh no, Shawn. It's _good_, you know. I always wanted to know why you were so elusive that day, but I didn't want to ask you directly. Despereaux actually makes sense."

"Exactly!" Shawn bounced back. "See? He's making our lives better already! Whadya think will happen if we become even closer than ever before?"

"No. Shawn, no. You are _not_ getting any funny ideas. And we are most certainly not going to _any_ extradition-less country anytime soon. You and Despereaux can just talk via Skype or something." Juliet kissed her boyfriend's pout briefly and turned back to sleep, only to be scooped up into his arms again. Moaning, she turned around to face him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say I love you." Shawn's lips ghosted over her shoulder. "Night Jules."

"Love you too, Shawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup That's about it for today! The next update (if my writing deserves to be read by others) will come... soon. <strong>

**This is my first Psych and Shules story, so please review and me how I did!**


	2. Undercover Crazy

**Hey guys! Thanks to the good comments I've received from you, I decided to write another chapter :D**

**This one's a tag to S06E06, between the time when Lassiter and Henry decided to send Shawn undercover and when they actually went to the hospital/institution place. I realised that all the ideas I'm coming up with are episode tags, so if you could tell a few prompts, I can write non-tag one shots too!**

**Oh, and there's a few thing that you should know about my stories, like my background stuff:**

**They've been telling each other 'I love you' since after S06E01**

**Juliet knows about his fake psychic thing, she's just playing along when other people are around (also after S06E01)**

**Juliet knows all the little secrets that Shawn and Gus have (like the fact that Despereaux' still alive- one of you asked about that for the earlier chapter)**

**Sorry if this seems a bit AU and OOC, but it makes it easier for me to write :D **

**Standard disclaimer applies, and ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Crazy<strong>

"Sha-"

"ARGHHHHH! God, Jules, don't you know better than to sneak up behind people? I could've died of... a stroke or something"

"Shawn, what are doing?" Juliet blatantly ignored her boyfriend's interruption. "You _do _realise you're going undercover in a few hours? Did you even pack your things yet?"

"I'm getting ready for it Jules, you know like learning about the inside. So that I won't be killed when a bunch of the actual crazies try to jump me. But no, I haven't really finished packing. Or started packing, for that matter. I'll do it when this finishes."

"Watching Girl, Interrupted isn't going to help you Shawn. And I bet this is what, your third time watching it as 'research' for this case?"

"Pshh, give me some credit. Sixth, actually. Once on my phone during lunch, once with Gus before he went on his route and this is the third in a row after."

"Wow. You are _unbelievable_. Shawn, you need to start taking things seriously. If I mean, if Bethel really is faking it, you need to be careful." Juliet walked around the couch and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Awww Jules, look I know that you're concerned about me, but I'll be fine. Trust me." Shawn took Juliet's hand in his, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb.

"Of course I am, and your dad is too. He wants to have a briefing for you at the station, to run through emergency procedure and stuff like that, you know?"

"Ok," Shawn scooted a slight distance away from Juliet. "That could be one of the single most offensive things my dad has ever said about me. I can totally handle myself in times of danger. I have awesome Kung Fu skills, remember? That old guy will never be able to stand up against me."

Juliet shook her head at him. "You're really going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"What? How can I ever enjoy anything without you there? Fine. Yes. Most probably. I mean, this could possibly be the coolest undercover op _ever_... right?" Shawn knew by now that it's safer to tell the truth when Juliet gave him her flattery-isn't-going-to-get-you-anywhere look. It was a lesson he had heard the hard way after the whole incident with the polar bear a few months back. "Look Jules," Shawn's tone suddenly became serious. "I'll be fine, okay? Really. I mean we have inside people there and you guys are going to have surveillence, right?"

Juliet nodded, biting her lip. She still wasn't all too convinced about Shawn's safety. Not that she ever was, honestly, what with he and Gus running around, breaking into the houses of suspects just to find evidence and such. She knew that one day they won't be able to keep up their lucky streak, and only hoped that she and the SBPD would be there when it happened.

Silently, Juliet moved up against Shawn and rested her head on his shoulder, an action which he immediately responded too by laying his head on hers and wrapping her arms around her. "Would it help if Gus came along with me? I mean, then I wouldn't be completely alone, right?"

Sitting up straight at her boyfriend's question, Juliet replied, albeit reluctantly. "I don't know, Shawn. It might get suspicious why there are two new patients joining so quickly after an almost-convicted murderer was admitted. Specially with the fact that there already is such a long waiting list to get in. I wish we could, though. You're right, it does seem safer, knowing that you have immediate backup on site."

Shawn smiled conspiringly as a figurative light bulb went off in his head. "You know, Gus doesn't have to be a _patient_ per se, he could become like one of those people who run after the patients who go crazy or something. That way, he can say that been assigned to me, and he'll always be in my vicinity. It's win-win, Jules. We'll have each others' backs, and I can make him do all of my dirty work for me and he won't be able to complain!"

Juliet frowned, "How is that win-win?"

"Jules, baby, I didn't that it's win-win for both of us. For me. It's win-win for me. Awesome, right?" By now, Shawn was bouncing on the couch like a hyperactive Labrador, ecstatic at his proposition.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you on this one. You wanna ask your dad if his friend can let Gus in as well?"

"Super! But could you ask him yourself, like as if you came up with it for my protection and stuff? I'm sure he won't mind, he let you put us through that academy course, remember? If he's willing to do that because you say so, he won't have any objections to letting Gus in on this. At all."

"Why? Not willing to accept it that your 'awesome Kung Fu skills', which aren't even Kung Fu, by the way, aren't as awesome as you told him they were?" Juliet was more than happy to tease her boyfriend, his explanations were so out of this world, sometimes they are actually in.

"Nah, he saw through me from the first second. You know that. Ijustdon'twanthimtoseeasmeasawimp."

Juliet smirked, "Sorry sweetie, I didn't really catch that last part. Whadya say again?"

"I just-" Shawn managed to catch himself from falling into her trap. "You know what, that is so _not_ funny Jules. But then again, I'm proud of you. Seems like I taught you well huh?"

"You have ANY idea how good it feels to use what I learnt from you against you?"

"No, but I sure as hell will..." Shawn murmured as he leaned in.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly later...<em>

"Shawn, I'm back. Girl, Interrupted round three commence?" Gus frowned as he got no reply, turning the corner only to see his best friend and Juliet engaging in an intense make out session. On the Psych couch. Again. "Guys, again? Come on, you know better than to do this when I'm due to be back soon!"

The couple sprang apart, Shawn smirking and Juliet, Gus noticed, nowhere _near_ as embarrassed as she was the first few times they were caught. Rolling his eyes, Gus marched back to his desk and turned on his laptop, only to notice the duo trying to sneak out unnoticed. "And just where do you think y'all are going?"

'If you have to know, _mum_, it's to arrange something that's going to change your life foreverrr..." Shawn sang the last bit before running out after his girlfriend. They had intended to inform the rest about their plan for Gus, but we all know that it's easy to get... distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Hope it's not too bad :D<strong>

**Tell me how I did, and don't forget to send me your prompts!**


	3. True love

**I'm back! :D (not sure how many of you are happy about that, though..)**

**Yup, this is yet another post-ep tag. This time it's for S06E15- True Grits.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>True… love<strong>

"Gus, look man. It's not really the first time we were bummed out of striking it rich- remember the bounty hunters case?" Pause. "Okay, maybe, yeah," Pause. "_What?_"

Juliet smiled to herself as she stepped into Shawn's apartment. Her boyfriend was obviously consoling Gus about losing the ten grand- they hadn't been able to track Thane's car down earlier. Following his voice, she found Shawn perched on the kitchen counter beside bags of Chinese takeout, his iPhone glued to his right ear as he continued talking to his best friend.

"Don't go all suicidal on me like that time in 9th grade when you learnt that Care Bears was going to stop showing… Just do more of your drug smuggling-slash-trafficking business… Face it Gus, that's the truth… I don't get why you have to be so- Jules!" He realized her presence for the first time. "Sorry buddy gotta go!"Shawn hung up on Gus and jumped off the counter, encircling Juliet in a hug which she gladly reciprocated.

"Gus is still hung up about the money, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm telling you Jules, you might need to put that guy on suicide watch."

* * *

><p>"That bad?"<p>

'Worse, actually. Sure he'll be fine eventually, though. Bounces back like one of those slime balls. So… I remembered to TiVo The Voice!" Shawn changed the subject, eager to get as far away from the case as possible, and get on his girlfriend's good books again.

"Really?" Juliet raised an eyebrow, suspicious at Shawn's over eagerness to move on, but the only response she got was a quick peck on the lips and Shawn dragging her along to the couch.

An episode of The Voice, uncountable comments about the contestants and a not uncommon dinner of takeout later, Shawn and Juliet found themselves lying on the couch with the TV off, just reveling in the company of the other- something they had painfully missed during the case.

Juliet shifted, rising up her shirt by a miniscule amount. Shawn, however, never the one to miss a slightest wrong, immediately noticed the blue-black coloration on the stomach that peeked out ever-so-slightly.

"Just when were you going to tell me that you were hurt in that crash?" Shawn's tone which had been playful and cheery just seconds ago took a very serious turn.

Juliet, not realizing that he had seen her bruising replied with a simple "Huh?"

Slightly aggravated at this point, Shawn lifted her shirt higher and touched the bruise gently. "This, Jules. When were you going to tell me? It's obviously from the crash- fits the gearbox shape perfectly."

"Shawn, come on. It's nothing, really. I can barely feel it anyway." Juliet hurriedly pulled her shirt back down- the last thing she had wanted was for Shawn to see the bruise (which hurt a fair bit, actually) and start treating her like she was so fragile, the way he had after the last Yin/Yang thing, though she had always suspected that _that_ had more to do with guilt than anything else.

"Sure looks like nothing," he muttered. Juliet sighed and turned to face him, wincing as she hit the tender part of the stomach on the armrest.

"Shawn, you got to stop worrying so much about me. I'm fine."

"What kind of a question is that, Jules? I'm you boyfriend, for heaven's sake. If I don't worry about you, then what have I got to worry about?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she melted into his touch.

"But seriously, are you hurt anywhere else too? You gotta tell me, you know that right?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time too. No offense, but I don't really tru-" Juliet cut off her boyfriend by kissing him desperately, an action he responded to with equal, if not more, fervor. The make out session was cut short, however, when Shawn, out of familiarity, pressed his hands against Juliet's waist, causing her pull back with a small yelp- an action followed by a string of apologies by Shawn.

"You know," Juliet tried to calm her boyfriend down, "I do have _some_ good news for you."

Shawn perked up immediately. "It wouldn't happen to include a check for ten thousand bucks, would it?"

Juliet smiled at him, shaking a head unbelievably. "No, not that, but this should make you rather happy too. Chief forced Carlton to take medical leave for a week, so she agreed to let you two in on this new case I got earlier today."

"Really? So if I 'accidentally' mess up Gus' drug trading schedule for this week, then we get to do it together?" His voice became lower as he whispered the rest into her ear. "All alone?"

"That doesn't work out Shawn, you know that." Juliet pushed her boyfriend away playfully, reminding him of the case they had done the previous year, when their respective work partners were too busy tap dancing to help.

"Yeah," Shawn wrapped his arms around her from behind, "but that was before this, before us. Whadya say we give it a try?"

Juliet almost fell for it, but managed to catch herself before agreeing to something she… might not actually regret. "No. Shawn, no." She squirmed to get out of his grip on her which was honestly getting too hard to resist with each second.

"Fine," he huffed and released her, playing the 'hurt boyfriend' card only too well. It worked- Juliet turned around to kiss him gently.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure that Gus is more occupied with other things for most part of the case," she hinted suggestively.

"That's my girl." Shawn smiled and tried to kiss her, but she held him a short distance away.

"You were saying that this case was like the bounty hunters case a few years back?" Juliet whispered, her face close enough to Shawn's to feel his breath on his skin. "How 'bout we end it the same way too?"

Shawn sucked in his breath sharply before replying. "No way in hell, Jules. We are _so _going to up the game tonight." With that, he carried to the bedroom, her legs already winding around his waist and threw both of them onto the bed.

Let's just say that Gus didn't get anymore impromptu money counseling from Shawn that night...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay :D<strong>

**I was thinking of doing a sequel where the trio solve the case Juliet just got (more like Gus tries not to be too obvious a third wheel). Should I? **

**Reviews=love, and with Psych ending soon, I need all the love I can get to get myself through till season 7:D**

**PS, If any of you have already seen the finale, could you PM me with the plot, PLEASE? I'm a sucker for spoiler, and with all the rumors going around the internet, especially YouTube, I HAVE. TO. KNOW. THE. TRUTH. NOW.**


	4. Late Night Work and Comfort Food

**Hello folks! Sorry for not updating for so long not sure that I was missed anyway, but here's my newest chapter! **

**It's my first non-episode tag, and is completely in Juliet's first person POV, so if I royally screwed up, do tell me!**

**Standard disclaimers apply. I mean really, if I owned Psych, I'd be up in Vancouver filming instead of sitting in front of my dinosaur of a desktop dreaming about the could-be moments.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Work and Comfort Food<strong>

I groaned as I rolled my neck. My back and shoulders were killing me after sitting at my desk for the past five hours, trying to complete the ton of paperwork I had inherited from just about every other officer who had worked the case. It was all Lassiter's fault, really. He just _had _to try and be so heroic and masochistic and offer to do the paperwork of everyone else since he 'felt bad for being out of the case'- for three lousy hours when he went to visit Marlowe last week.

Any sane cop would try and do practically anything to get out of paperwork after such as case as this, so when the usually I'm-going-to-bite-your-head-off Head Detective so_ kindly_ offered to do all of their dirty work for them, they gladly dumped the stacks of paper totaling up to about half the trees in the Amazon on his desk and went out for group drinks. I tried to sneak out with them, not to go for drinks but to spend some time with Shawn, only to be held back by my _beloved_ partner who explained in a not-at-all apologetic tone that he had completely forgotten that he had special visitor privileges to see Marlowe today that he just simply could _not _miss out on. Of _course _it would fall on the very same day that he accepted to do the entire station's paperwork, what a happy coincidence. Not.

Which leads me back to where I am now, stuck at my desk trying desperately to finish up the last pile of witness testimonies and reports before heading home. I could do this tomorrow evening, but I already had a date planned with Shawn and we have had so little alone time this past two weeks because of this stupid case and I didn't want to disappoint him by skipping out.

"_I saw a black SUV pull out of the driveway, but I didn't get the plate or a look at the person driving it." _I had already read about fifty or so of the same statement in the past hour, and I still had oh, about another fifty to go. The glaring desk lamp was beginning to hurt my eyes, and the fact that I was practically starving due to not having eaten anything since lunch was totally not helping. I looked around the station, realizing that I didn't know any of the night shift officers very well, definitely not well enough to ask them to go and grab something for me if they didn't mind. With nothing better to do, I sighed and turned back to the reports.

* * *

><p>I felt an incessant tapping on my shoulder and I was just about to shrug the person off when I heard a very concerned, very familiar "Jules?" from my left. <em>Shawn? What's he doing here?<em>

"Shawn?" My voice was only a whisper from having being just woken up, "Wow, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep."

"Well then, it's a good thing I came, isn't it?

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I tried calling your place for the past hour but you didn't pick up. Then I remembered that you had to complete all the paperwork for the Jeremiah case and was probably still at the station since Lassie so happily skipped out a long time ago, here I am!"He stretched his arm out, obviously proud of himself.

"Yeah, I wanted to finish this up ASAP, this case is so horrible I don't want to have to stretch it out any further than I have to, even if it's just paperwork," I wasn't exaggerating. The viciousness with which the murderer killed his victims was so bad that Gus couldn't work the case after the first two days.

"That's my girl. Anyway, figured you might be hungry so I brought a little something for you to eat" Shawn held to bags of Chinese takeout tantalizingly close to my face, and I'm pretty sure that my stomach's growls could be heard throughout the station.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, I kissed him quickly. "Thanks Shawn, you're my lifesaver. I didn't get to eat anything since lunch which was at like, two."

Shawn gaped at me and I shrugged. "You're kidding, right? Jules, you can't go about not eating like this. You've exerted yourself so much these past few weeks- trust me, I know- and you really need to eat something to keep up your energy"

"I'm fine, Shawn." My attempt at convincing him was thwarted by a yawn.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Shawn started taking out the food and tried to pass me a pair of chopsticks which I pushed away.

"Look Shawn, thanks for doing this, but I think it's best for me to finish up this first then eat, okay? There isn't much more left, to do anyway, see?" I winced as I saw the 20 or so reports left for me to read through and sign.

Utterly unconvinced, Shawn pressed the chopsticks into my hand. "Of course, Jules. Such a _tiny_ amount left to go. Come on, let's just eat first, 'kay?"

"Shawn..."

"Fine, at least let me feed you while you finish up this thing?" He was so obviously concerned, not to mention the fact that I was ravenous by now, that I smiled and nodded.

So, I spent next 45 minutes or so finishing up the reports while making sure that Shawn's attempts of stuffing the food (and about half the length or so of the chopsticks) into my mouth didn't accidentally them, while he came up with random quips and references that were completely irrelevant, but so comforting in the light of the situation.

* * *

><p>"Finally," I said as I signed the last of the uncountable pieces of paper. It was a miracle that I didn't get even one paper cut this time around. I turned around to see Shawn fast asleep on the chair he had dragged beside my desk. I couldn't help smiling as I quietly gathered up all the files and walked over to the filing cabinets before clearing the empty takeout containers now cluttering my desk.<p>

_He looks so cute when he sleeps._

Yeah, of course I had seen him sleeping numerous times over the past few months, but it never ceased to amaze me how much he changes when he's asleep, how much quieter and innocent he is lying there beside me, or sitting, in this case.

I pat his cheek gently to wake him up. "Hey Shawn, I'm done here, you wanna go back?"

He stares at me emptily at first, the way he always does when he just wakes up, as if trying to remember his surroundings. "Jules?" he yawns and rubs his eyes, his trademark waking up ritual even if he had only been asleep for 15 minutes in a hard wooden chair at the PD.

"I finished my work. Let's go home." I pull him by his arm, helping him to stand.

"You do know that it means me crashing at your place tonight, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I had Gus drop me off here on his way home after our weekly Val Kilmer marathon. Now unless you want your poor boyfriend to trudge home on this cold, dark night..." He trails off, obviously wide awake now, and back to his playful, suggestive self.

I frown lightly, pretending to weigh the options in my head. "Fine..." I drag out in mock-reluctance, but Shawn knows me well enough to know that I can't be happier to spend another night with him.

"Perfect!" He exclaims exuberantly as he pulls me in for a quick hug before jogging out of the station and into the car park. "I bag the bolster tonight!" He yells behind himself.

I shake my head disbelievingly. This whole time and he still thinks I'll choose the stupid bag of stuffed cotton over him.

_Well, I do suppose that is better explained in a show him not tell him sort of way after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand... <strong>_**fin!**_

**I did horribly, didn't I? I'd really appreciate some constructive criticisms if you don't mind :D **

**And if I am lucky enough to have anybody out there who is actually looking out for my stories, I have about four more plot bunnies planned out on my phone- I just need to find time to write and post them :D**

**Thanks for reading! R&R, please!**

**PS, I know all of my stories are seriously flawed in spelling/grammar etc, so if any of you kind folks out there would be so nice as to be my beta reader? I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
